sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Flaming Bag of Poop
Sonic For Hire: Flaming Bag of Poop is the tenth episode of the sixth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the seventy-fifth episode overall. In this episode, Mario becomes increasingly frustrated as he tries to figure out a way to kill Soniqua. Plot Mario is busy lounging in his office with a revived Luigi, mentioning that he wants to do things differently tonight, maybe have some pasta. A Koopa Troopa mentions that something is ready. Mario stomps on him and heads over to check it out. It is revealed that Soniqua is trapped in a cage suspended over a vat of lava. Mario asks the mutant if she has any last words, she replies, as usual, with "Avacado." Mario then has her lowered into the lava, and laughs victoriously. When the cage is removed, Soniqua is revealed to be perfectly fine. Mario expresses frustration that Soniqua has a high invulnerability to death, lamenting that things cannot get worse. Murphy's Law strikes again when Soniqua vomits lava onto Luigi, incinerating him and putting a hole through the floor. Meanwhile, Jim, Tails, and Eggman, the latter in a giggly mood and drinking constantly, have arrived outside Mario's building. When Eggman asks why they are at Mario's, Jim mentions that it involves rescuing Sonic or something. Tails agrees that it sounds like something they should be doing, only to question why he brought a flaming bag filled with dog shit. Jim remembers that Mario is supposed to stomp on the bag to put it out, which sends Eggman into drunken hysterics, then to drunken despair as he reminisces about being a scientist. Back inside, Soniqua has been put back into the electrified cage, next to her dead father, who is beginning to turn green and attract flies. Mario begins to become annoyed. Jim sets down the flaming bag, but questions when they ring the bell. Noticing that the building is currently on fire, Eggman guesses that now is a good time. Back in the office, Mario has a Lakitu bring Soniqua a box full of avocados, so that she can hopefully shut up. When this fails, Mario becomes frustrated enough to put his plans on hold until Soniqua is dead. He wheels out Bullet Bowser, a large bullet bill with Bowser's head, when Mario notices the paper bag fire in his office. The guys happen to be in the office as well, throwing another bag and telling Mario to step on it. Tails notices that Soniqua is locked up and Sonic is dead as Mario flees. The slowly approaching Bullet Bowser and the growing flames make the guys free Soniqua. take Sonic's corpse, and flee. Looking on at the destruction, Tails advises everyone to find the Epoch. Jim asks where the Epoch actually is. Mario is seen inside the time machine's cockpit, trying to activate it. Suddenly, Bullet Bowser finally reaches the Epoch and explodes, killing Mario again and destroying the building. Everyone lets out a simultaneous "Shit." Character Appearances *Mario *Luigi *Koopa Troopa *Soniqua *Lava Bubbles *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Sonic the Hedgehog (as a corpse) *Lakitu Transcript To be added. Video File:Sonic For Hire - Flaming Bag of Poop Category:Episodes Category:Season 6